The Pharaoh's Murderers Gift, Yami's Point of View
by Zer0xxx
Summary: After thousands of years in the puzzle has turned Yami ice cold, but as Yugi has completed the puzzle and is in grave danger it is up to him to save his life, or is it Yugi saving him from himself?... Not the best summary, but based off of the original(Still in progress ATM) The Pharaoh's Murderers Gift, but in Yugi's POV... Yaoi, Puzzleshipping(YuigxYami)
1. Chapter 1

Alright so i was just gonna do Yugi's POV, but with some thought i saw that i could make a whole new story just with Yami's POV. Yes i could have done third person, but i suck at it X3... That and i feel if it is done in third it can skip out some important information.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh please support the official release

* * *

I slightly closed my eyes to stop the glare of the light from eating at my eyes, as the blinding white light faded i could see a small frame silhouetted against the light. I could tell he was staring at me as i could feel his frightened gaze on me. The light grew and i had to close my eyes to protected them from damage. I heard the growl of thunder, no wonder it was so bright the puzzle and lightening it figures. A few seconds later i heard a thump and i opened my eyes as the light faded all the way, inviting in the dark that was long awaiting the request and gladly accepted filling the small space with its suffocating presence.

I gave my eyes a second to adjust before i looked around the room to see a small boy lying on the ground, probably passed out of the puzzle, i thought with a sigh i mean i know it did take a lot of energy and it did hurt a bit but enough to make someone pass out... I don't believe that. I started towards the boy, as i walked towards the boy i noticed he look like he was 10,but then who is he? Where is the Pharaoh? So then what is today? I pulled myself out of my thoughts as i stood over the boy. I stooped down to get a better look, he was so small and looked so fragile and weak, he had the frame and look of a baby. Great so i have to look over a 10 year old till he dies, something kills me, or i get trapped back in that puzzle, I growled to myself at the last part as that was the last thing i wanted, but having to babysit... I don't know which out be worse.

I reached out to touch the puzzle knowing what awaited me. As my fingers grazed the soft metal, there was a dim and warming light that kissed all my senses with a soothing feeling, that i knew he felt as well as his breathing evened out more and a smile made its way to his baby features. When the darkness invaded again i pulled my hand back now knowing the information needed about him. Now giving me a slight head ache to my annoyance. But i had to live with it as i needed to know a little about him as the puzzle wont share memory's or anything like that just simple things like some likes and dislikes his birthday, name, simple things like that.

Now knowing his name, Yugi Muuto, I took in my surroundings. The first thing i noticed was the time 6:32, surveying more behind the boy on the desk i noticed clothing so i stepped closer i get a better look. As i picked them up something didn't feel right, why do this seem familiar? With nothing else to notice in this small space i turned from the boy not moving him as i knew this would spook him beyond his limits if he woke up in a different place, i know it wasn't right to leave him but what else can i do?

I started towards the door to get a better look of my surroundings. I stopped at the door and glanced over my shoulder at the sleeping body and a peg of annoyance ate at me. But why? I stood there a moment to see why, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But that was just it he seemed to have this perfect life with nothing wrong he has everything he needs, i mean just look at him sleeping so at peace. I growled and wanted to stalk over and punch him, i mean he has everything he has ever wanted when i had to suffer through life, it wasn't fair. But then again when was fate ever fair?

Leaving the boy with a glare i entered a hall, with noting to see here i walked down the hall were i could see a little light. In this small room i noticed that it opened up into a split room. I walked in to see some strange technology i have never seen before, so it was very evident that some time had passed. I walked into what i suspected to be the kitchen, and saw a calender. I was stunned that much time had passed? But then where is Atem? I mean over 3000 years, no wonder everything here seems so Alien.

Spending a few hours just wondering around trying to figure out what somethings are, and trying to figure out why at 11:30 at night there wouldn't even be someone to look after the 10 year old, well now that i remember it he isn't 10, but 14, and soon to be 15, as well as i would have been if it hadn't of been for that cursed puzzle, I growled at the though of the puzzle yet again.

Stalking down the halls i saw a room at the end, so i decide to wonder in as i had looked at all the other rooms. I stopped and peered into the room to see him still out of it on the floor. I rolled my eyes, if he is still out he wont last a second out in the real world alone, guess that's why i am here. But then again i do wonder why it is that i am here. Continuing my walk down the hall, i was about to put my hand on the handle when something seemed off about this room. I slowly opened it, peering in i could see a small room with the blinds closed, although it still did filter in the moon light as the storm had cleared away not to long ago. Looking around seeing what i could in the moon light, as i was still waiting for him to wake up so the puzzles power can kick in, i could see most of the furniture was covered in cloth, and look as if this room hadn't been in use for a while. So what was this room used for?

I after looking around the room, of what i assumed to be someones old bedroom, i heard a noise from next door. When i opened the door i saw the small boy walking down the hall trying to look confident, but i could still see his fear from a mile away. I glared at him again, So innocent to the world he wont last, I thought before i pulled myself from my thoughts and went back to his room so i can make my presence known when he comes back.

Walking in i deiced to sit in his desk chair, because with him looking so scared he will look over everything to see if i or someone else is there. As i sat there with my eyes closed just thinking and listening to his foot steps as he shuffled across the home. I guess being put in that puzzle did have good as it did heighten my senses the closer to the puzzle i am.

I didn't have to wait as long as i though when i heard his foot steps getting closer,I sighed ready to see why it is i'm here. I opened my eyes and lifted my head off of my hand to look at the figure coming through the door still un-aware of my presence. He mumbled which might of been hard for normal people to make out what he said, but with my enhanced hearing by the puzzle it was quite easy to make out,"I guess that figure was just my imagination," the relax in his voice annoyed me, why did this boy annoy me so?

"What did you imagine, ah and your awake i was starting to think some series damage was done," i replied with a flat, but amused voice, as i saw his jump of shock and fear thanks to my advanced vision. I kept my gaze on him as my amusement started to slip at the fact that he seemed to be spacing out, I mean i love being ignored and being invisible but when this "Kid" i have to watch over is in a room with a stranger and spaces out... I have my job cut out for me, i thought with annoyance.

I stood up to walk closer to try and get his attention so i can try and get some sense into him. He looked up at him with those big amethyst eyes with fear and took a step back before i could even take one. At least he does have some smarts i thought to myself, "I'm not going to hurt you, I mean that would be like hurting myself, as your the reason I'm here, Yugi," i said with the same flat voice as i looked him over, as i couldn't get a good look at him before as he was lying down. He was relatively short for someone who is about to be 15, he had hair like mine but his was that same amethyst edge as his eyes and no hair shooting up but a little bang in the center hanging in front of his face, which did surprise me a bit as the only people who have hair like that was myself and Atem, well i guess other then the hair he was a mini me. Was that what pissed me off? was it that he looks like me but yet has faced no hardships unlike me? But then again where is Atem? Great i'm no better then him, getting lost in thought, I've only known him a few seconds and he is already rubbing of. Great.

"How do you know my name and who are you?" he said with a slightly harsh voice. Well now don't we have more guts then thought, i thought with a slight smirk and my amusement coming back into play, what can i say my emotions can change kinda easy. But that is an effect of the puzzle, i just hope it wears off. I saw a few trembles in his frame before he collapsed to his knees and coughs was shaking what seemed to be his very existence. I knew what would happen, but i decide to go up and help i mean he wont like it but i can at least try and work with him. Because as i said i'm going to be here a long time and i don't wont to spend most of it with fighting as much fun as that is.

Put my hand on his back to try and help, i was a little surprised as he did seem to relax to my touch, but why doesn't his mother and father do that for him, shouldn't he be afraid that it is me, i mean he doesn't know me. But after a few seconds it seemed that his senses came to him, as i saw those wide amethyst eyes look back into my crimson ones, causing him to go ridged under my touch and eyes widen with fear, as he let out a sound that sounded kinda like a kitten before he scrambled to get away. He continued to stare at me like a helpless kitten as i straightened up to look at him again.

I heard him clear his throat as i could see a bit of sweat on his brow and still a bit of fear i his eyes that seemed to prevent him from talking "Who are you?" he asked again.

I know i touched the puzzle, so did blacking out really stop the information from reaching his mind when he awoken? I let out a sigh "Yugi i believe you already know that one," putting my hand on my head wondering if ignorance was really bliss.

"What are you talking about i don't know yo-" as soon as he cut off i knew it had clicked in, good thing to i didn't want to explain it.

"Yami," he said as his eyes travels up to meet with mine. I shifted to at lest let him know i had heard him and he was indeed correct. "But wait why do i know this?"

" You don't remember that part? well i guess that doesn't surprise me you did black out,"i said as i turned to sit down as my legs are getting tired to my surprise, i guess the puzzle effects of not getting tired are wearing off, i hope this over emotional is to, i sat back down, closed my eyes and leaned his head back on the chair," I am from the Millennium Puzzle," i started with a slightly flat voice as the memory's of that time flooded my mind.

He tiled his head at me showing he was confused, i thought that the puzzles effects was starting waned as it felt like i was under more control of my emotions so this act of innocence wasn't as annoying, even though he did resemble a kitten like that. I let out a sigh ," The thing hanging around your neck," i said with a slightly flat voice out of habit, or more of the not talking to anyone in over 3000 years.

His next actions caught my attention, as he face palmed. I chuckled i guess ignorance is needed sometimes, a small twitch of my mouth of a smile, you my think this is nothing but as i haven't smiled in really, well never except for Atem. My small smile fell, I wonder how he is doing. I quickly tried to block out those thoughts, they are the past i shouldn't worry about it only what is now, even though it still hurt at just the mere though of it but it is true i just need to remind myself. " Like i said i'm from the Puzzle, i am here because you are the one to complete it which has allowed me to come out as i have been trapped in it for thousands of years waiting for the puzzle to be complete, so i can come to the person who has completed it to help them," I said with a dull voice as I've made my self kinda numb with trying to block out the thoughts.

"But why? i mean why would you trap yourself in it, and come out when it is complete?" my eyes had drifted to the side to look at the floor, but my eyes flashed back to him in an instance, how dare he believe i would put my self in that dammed thing, i could feel my numbness shifting aside to welcome in anger. " Why i was trapped is not your business," i said as my anger boiled more, guess the puzzle still had hold of my emotions... "And second it was set up so it would be passed from Pharaoh to Pharaoh and no one shall be able to complete it in less in a time of great need," i told calming down a bit remembering who i was talking to with his pure innocence.

Reopening my eyes as i have calmed enough for now, "Well Yugi what is the problem?"

He looked kinda frightened but why? " I-" he seemed chocked up, like he was looking for a good answer. " I-, i don't know" I was stunned here i was called from my eternal slumber to be forced to babysit and he doesn't even know why. I stood up feeling some frustration, and taking big slow steps over to his spot as he scooted away afraid. I squatted down to look him in the eyes " What do you mean?" i asked with a sharp voice. I mean yes the puzzle was screwing with me but i have my reasons as well, i mean he did call me and for no good reason.

"I-, He-, You-" he was choked up and fear.

"Spit it out," i growled trying to see what it is to see why i'm even here as it is obvious he is not a Pharaoh. With my frustration i put my hand on the wall to try and calm myself. "Go on then," i asked with a voice that could cut paper as i pulled my hand back to punch the wall.

" Some person named Atem gave it to me saying it should protect me from the trouble that would be here soon," his breathing increased and his eyes flicked everywhere, he resembled a trapped animal. I was stunned, i mean what else could i be, i found out the person i cared for the most was still alive and out there. So he must have finished the puzzle right. I fell to my butt to let it sink in for a few seconds." Atem really gave it to you so he finished it,"i said sorta to myself as if in amazement like i need to hear it to believe it," so why am i here with you, where is he tell me" i said getting slightly frantic as my mind was racing to be with my long lost friend.

He just looked at the floor with a face as if i just told him his mother had died. This was not the time for innocence, not when Atem was so close and this frustrated me, " Where is he, he finished the puzzle i should be with him where is he?!" i yelled as i shot up grabbing his shirt bring him put with me. I could see the pure surprise on his face. But at this point i wasn't thinking i was frantic as i longed for nothing more then to see him again one last time at least,"Tell me," i growled out on accident.

I calmed down as i realized what i was doing as a tear rolled down his left cheek, " He's dead, he was stabbed in the chest to save me," he said in a whisper as more and more tears fell and his frame was shaking a bit allowing me to see he was trying his hardest to not break down" He gave me the puzzle told me to take it and that it would help me, but i don't even know what from, i took the puzzle home but a piece was missing and i found i had it as i finished it." my grip loosened as his words sunk in, " He shouldn't have died it was all my fault, i should have died then not him, WHY?! it's not fair to him, if i hadn't of stopped he would still be aliv-"

The sound of skin against skin vibrated through the room as my hand went across his face to stop his fit. I was barely holding on to him at this point, i was trying to bite back a tear knowing not show weakness, my body shaking in shock, this cant be real right? I've lost so much and now i have nothing. But the thought's of him started to flood in and i quickly blocked it not allowed it to creep in and make me to lose it. The puzzle is twisting me enough so i wont give it more ammo.

Then it hit me. I wasn't the only one feeling lose, i averted my gaze to the floor and closed my eyes. How could i be so naïve? This boy before i just guessed that he had the perfect life, but here he was in my grasp crying for a person he probably doesn't even know, alone with no other relative here. I just assumed that only i can suffer such hell. I was shamed of myself, Atem taught me better then that. I judged him without even knowing him. I did the only thing i could think to say "Don't you dare talk like that," at first i was confused that this was the first thing that came to my mind to say, which was a little more surprising was the fact that my voice was so even to contradict the tornado of emotions inside, "Atem gave you his life to keep you living, i don't know why but i'm gonna be dammed if you believe i'm gonna just let you throw that away and blame this all on your self," my voice felt like it was gonna crack or was it me? i took a breath to calm my nerves. " Well Yugi looks like i will be sticking around for sometime," I took a second before i opened my eyes afraid, for once in a very long time, i was afraid. I was afraid my eyes would betray me and show what i was feeling even though i knew he wouldn't be able to see my face in the dark, but most of all i was afraid of what would be of my future, as being forced into that puzzle and spending so much time in that puzzle with the same memory torturing me over and over for 3000 years on an endless reply, had turned me in to one of the people i hate most.

As my heart had broken into a thousand pieces on the night i was forced into the puzzle. And putting every piece back together all alone in the dark. My heart slowly began to turn to ice.

I opened my eyes and looked at the floor a few more seconds to collect my thoughts, i looked back at him to see what his reply was. " Wait how do i know your not lying?" this kinda surprised me as i wasn't expecting that.

Trying to close off those thoughts and bring me back to what i used to be before that night was going to be hard, but with Yugi i believe i can do it, "Well little one if i wanted to kill you, you would have been dead a long time ago," i said with a small twitch of my lips again in a slight smile, as i lowered him gently to the ground afraid he would break if i moved to fast.

It wasn't long after i noticed he looked a little pail, and he started to shiver. He sneezed, i sighed in my mind i guess being in wet clothes does make you sick, i thought with a smirk. "You should get changed," I said moving towards the dresser.

"Why?" he asked being a kitten again, as he tilted his head to the side once more.

"Your clothes are wet, and i believe you have caught a cold," i looked over my shoulder at him with a smirk and a chuckle. Not a hollow but what seemed more of a real chuckled. I'm a step closer to being my self again, but it will still be a long road ahead of me.

~ZeЯo-X: Long i know X3 but it was needed... I know there is a bit of a cliff hanger as i have not told you as to why Yami was put in the puzzle or why it has caused him to become so dark, but that if for a different chapter... :3 By the way the reason i said left cheek was when a tear rolls down the right first it is for happiness, when it rolls down the left first it is of pain...


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so i posted this one before Yugi's as i wasn't very happy with the way it was going so i decide to start it with Yami and do Yugi's around it, plus I couldn't focus as i had the begging of this chapter in my head pestering me... So here it is i hope you enjoy ^.^

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, please support the office release.

* * *

_My head was pounding as the black faded. My lungs were on fire as I tried to get a breath only to choke on smoke and ash. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, I looked around. It was the dead of night, a new moon and not a star to be seen. Fire ragging out of control burning down everything it could get its grasp on. I tried to stand but my body protested, pain shooting through my muscles and my head throbbing. I got to my feet only to fall back down with a painful gasp from my bruised and bloody lips. I sat there for as little as possible, as every fiber of my being was screaming to run to get away from here.__I finally got to my feet, I knew I couldn't travel very fast nor far, but just allowing me to be able to get out of here or at least still have enough strength to get the few people I still care about out of here alive even if I don't. _

_I stumbled through the streets full of chaos people pushing, shoving, and scrambling over the dead, this annoyed me even with this chaos they shouldn't treat the dead like this. Going down a few more paths I knew I was getting close to the place i was looking for. The noise started to drift out to a background noise, and faded till the chaos not even a mile away was just a hum. Walking down the path there was not a soul to be seen and the stench of smoke and blood making my eyes water. I passed the very building I knew better then anything, probably even myself. _

_Smoke bellowing out of the windows and flames licking the roofs. I started to panic,"Mother! Father!" i screamed as i started to run into the place I was born and raised. _

_"Don't come any closer!" I heard a someone say with a voice that barely had the energy to even speak. _

_"Mother! Wh-where are you!?" I screamed on the verge of tears. I whipped around a corner barely escaping a flame from chewing at my skin. I froze. _No, No this cant be happening, _I though frantically as a tear slipped down my cheek. My father was slouched on the other wall with a knife driven through his chest, my mother on the floor with apart of the wall resting on top of her lower body with flames quickly approaching. I scrambled to try and help her before the flames got to her first._

_"Don't! Run hurry they are coming for you. Run!" She pushed me away._

_I looked down at her mortified. _Why would they come for me? I didn't do anything I am no one special. _Then my anger started to boil. They destroyed my whole village, killed my Father, and did who knows what to Atem, and it is all my fault. __  
_

_My anger and loathing grew and i felt myself start to slip, but slip from what? I've never felt like this before. "Yami! Stop it they will find you faster that way Calm down!" My mother was yelling at my she sounding so frantic._

_The thought of my mother snapped me out of it as I remembered her current state. I tried to help her again, there was a noise of something breaking. She pushed me with all her might as the second floor caved in on top of her. I was pushed back with another painful gasp as my butt hit the floor. I quickly put my hands up to cover my face from the flames that whipped out. She was crushed but i wasn't going to believe it, i didn't have the strength to stand, so I got on all fours,"Mother!"A few tears fell off my face as I smashed my fist into the hard clay ground with anger, and I'm pretty sure breaking it. __I lowered my head with my breathing catching in my lungs, causing it to come out in short raged pants as one more tear fell. I snapped._

I jerked awake with a cold sweat dripping of my face, my breath coming out quick and short making me feel like i was gonna pass out. I started to move my hand i put it on my chest to calm myself, but my hands were shaking. I used my other hand to cover it to stop it. I took in a deep breath to even it out. _Come on Yami you are stronger then this, the past is the past, and if they ever do show up again this time I'll be ready_. I was glaring so hard i swear i could kill, as i ran my hand over my chest picturing the long scar hiding just beneath the thin fabric. My hand clutched my shirt as i felt anger rise.

I jerked my head up as i heard Yugi shift in his sleep to face me. His breaths coming in and out, in smooth even breaths. Just hearing and seeing that baby face calmed me down as the past shifted to bring out the present task at hand. I took another breath as i shifted my gaze to the window. I wanted to get some more sleep but with that memory still fresh in my mind, i wasn't going to risk it. I knew what was gonna happen next as after 3000 years of seeing the same thing has burned it into my very existence, and I did not want to see it even one more time.

I put my elbow on the arm of the chair to rest my head. I looked out the window watching kids stroll in the same direction, some stopping in front of the house to point at it to their friends and burst out laughing as they continued there walk. After about half an hour no more kids past, so I just watched the sun slowly rise, a few birds flying by, a gently breeze shaking the tress in the park a few streets over, and a gently flow of traffic as people milled about in there daily life.

I took in a long breath, the first time in a long time I felt so calm. I could get used to seeing this everyday it was so relaxing. Letting out my breath and shifted in my sit, now noticing i have been sitting like this for a few hours and my legs were going numb. I looked over at the clock, 11:43, I looked at Yugi. He still looked at peace, but there was a bit of sweat starting to form on his brow. I stood up and walked over to crouch in front of him. I put my hand on his head, he was burning up. I let out a sigh i guess it can't be helped.

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a clean hand towel off of the shelf and turned on the cold water. After getting it good and wet, I ringed it out and walked back. Yami has a sweet side, ya i know, laugh it out now. I grunted to myself as i put the cloth on his forehead, why can only this boy make me kinder like this?

I walked back to the door and glanced over my shoulder one more time. Believing it is Ok to leave him for a few minutes I headed down the hall to the front door. I had to make sure no one was around, yes i could just walk out but if someone that no one knows just walks out of the game shop, or if the door just opens and closes, people might think something is up. With no one around I opened the door just enough for me to get through.

I leaned up against the house taking in a few deep breathes, i needed the fresh air. A few people pasted by but what was strange was the people that were walking in groups were all talking about the same thing. A serial killer on the lose. At first I thought nothing of it but after a few people past i remembered what Yugi had told me, about Atem. I felt kinda sadden at the though, but the past is just that the past.

I was starting to plan on tailing someone for a bit to see what i can about it. But thought against it, not that they would see me but I had a feeling Yugi would wake up soon and with the fact that the killer was still out there. I decided to stay.

After spending a few more minutes making sure no one was looking I opened the door to go back inside, why was i being so cautious? Well if I don't anyone to see me then they cant. So if a door just opened and close i think people with wonder what is up. I was glade the puzzle gave me this skill i know it will come in handy.

I wondered back up to the apartment to his room, 12:26, I was out there longer then I had intended I thought with a frown. Walking back over beside the bed, taking the cloth off his head and putting my hand over his forehead. _At least he has cooled down now_, i thought as i was taking the cloth back to the bathroom and draping it over the sink.

I sat back in his desk's chair, resting my head on my hand waiting for him to wake up so I can try and see what else is going on. At least I didn't have to wait long. He groaned and rolled over to face the wall. I looked at him from the side of my eyes with an eyebrow raised in question. Without another sound for a few minutes i moved my gaze back to the window.

I could feel his gaze on me. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, and sure enough there he was. I raised an eyebrow at him again, _what did i have something on? _I asked myself as he wouldn't stop staring at me. I turned in the chair to fully look at him now,"What?" i asked kinda annoyed.

"N-nothing," he said with a slightly horse voice shaking his head causing his tangled mass of hair to sway. I eyed him as he sat up and moved his gaze back his bed in front of him.

Swiveling in the chair to face the window to rest my head on my hand and look out the window again. I mean he did just wake up and is still sick i wasn't gonna flood him with questions. "What happened?" he asked with confusion mixed into his voice.

I looked at him with the side of my eyes,"You passed out after you got changed," moving my gaze back to the window with a flat voice.

"Oh that must be why my head is pounding then," he replied while rubbing his head."Wait that's the time,"he asked sounding frantic.

"Yes why?"

"Great I'm missing school,"he groaned as he put his head down to rub his eyes with the palm of his hands. Why was he so panicked he is sick can he just get his mother or father to talk to the school? Then again i didn't see them come home last night so where are they? That will have to be a question i ask later.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you," i told him as he tried to get out of bed and stand up. He just looked at my and continued to try. He got to his feet but fell back to sit on the bed. He huffed out in frustration. He tried again, this time menages to stay on his feet, and starts to walk towards the door.

I let out a sigh standing up to help him when he falls, because anyone who walks and sways like that will fall. He stood at the door a second with a hand on his head swaying. I rolled my eyes and reach out and opened the door. He looked back at me with a thank you smile and walked down the hall.

We reached the main room where he veered right, and walked to sit on the sofa. I stood behind it trying to see what it was he was doing. He reached for a small device and pushed a button on it causing light to appear on the object hanging on the wall. I watched in amazement as images flashed across it all on its own.

I heard a giggle, and looked down to see him looking at him. "What?" I asked trying to figure out what he was laughing at.

"You have never seen a T.V. before?" A T.V.? Whats that? I shook my head feeling really stupid.

"T.V. works by getting waves from satellite from space, but T.V.'s are really helpful as you can learn a lot of things, or you can just watch something to help time past," he told me as his gaze shifted to the thing on the wall as he pushed some more buttons causing titles to appear on it."Would you like to watch the news?" he ask as he looked back up at me.

I nodded,_ Maybe I can find something important. _He nodded and pushed a few more buttons causing the image to change to something else. He looked up at me as he patted the sofa. Eyeing him wearily I sat on the other end.

We watched the news for a few hours but nothing came up about the event other then what i already knew. So i decide to ask the question that was eating at me. "Hey Yugi, where are your parents, they didn't come home last night so who watches over you?" I knew it was kinda personal, but it was just kinda eating at me, I was wondering if he was kinda like me.

I looked away from the T.V. to look at him. He was looking at the floor with his bangs covering his eyes and his mouth in a tight line. I was about to ask something when there was a knock at the front door causing us both to jerk our heads towards it. He looked at me and I raised my eyebrow in question and he shrugged.

I stood up first to confront the unknown person at the door. I walked past Yugi and started towards the door. My reflexes kicked in as he reached out to catch my arm, causing him to fall to the floor with a thump. He moved to sit on his butt rubbing his chin with a hiss of pain. I stared down at him with a questioning look. "I don't want some stranger answering the door, it could freak out who ever it is," he stood up and walked past me to the door.

I put my hand on my forehead. A killer on the lose and he is worrying about scaring the person at the door. Then again he doesn't know I am invisible to everyone other then him in less I want them to see me. Well this should be interesting I thought as I followed him down the stairs of the game shop to the front door.

"An-Anzu," he sound extremely shocked as i stopped right behind him to make sure nothing happens.

"Heya Yugi," she said with a big smile, that got under my skin,"I knew today was your Birthday so i thought i would bring this over on my way home from school,"she told him as she handed him a small white box with a bright blue ribbon.

"Thanks so much Anzu, oh would you like to come in,"Yugi asked taking a step to the side and opening the door more. She stood there blissfully unaware of the glare she was receiving from me.

"I would love to, but my mother would be mad if i got home late, so i just came to drop it off to you as you were not at school," she shifted on her feet as if she could feel my presences."By the way if you don't mind me ask why weren't you ask school?"

"Oh,"Yugi looked at her kinda surprised, so i knew he didn't know her well so it is a good thing to keep on eye on her,"I was sick, but i should be back at school tomorrow," he replied with a big smile as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

She glanced down at her watch,"Anyway Yugi, I'll see you tomorrow," she gave him another one of her big smiles, turned and took a few steps before she turned and waved at him. He waved back before she turned and jogged away.

"What was that all about?" I asked as he jumped in the air.

"How long have you been here?" he asked kind of nerves.

"The whole time," I turned and walked on my heels towards the stairs to the apartment.

"But wait then how come she didn't freak out if you were standing right behind me?" He took a few more steps towards me trying to figure this out.

"Because only you can see me as you are wearing the puzzle, and no one else can in less I want them to" I had stopped to turn towards him while holding the puzzle in my hands to examine it, now that i think about I have never really been able to get a good look at it. He looked up at me as if he was seeing me in a new light. I snorted and headed into the apartment.

I walked around for a few minutes and seeing as he has yet to enter I walked back down to see him standing in the deem light, as all the blinds of the game shop are closed, holding the present in front of him with the ribbon laying in his palm. "You coming?" I asked startling him again as he almost dropped the box. I smirked at how easy he scared.

He glared back at me,"Yes I am," he started walking towards me holding the gift in one hand at his side. I started up the steps once again with him tailing me. I started down the hall and stopped to look at him in the middle of the room looking at the gift in his hand before walking towards me to his room once again. I smirked, so that girl makes him happy? So they do know each other better then I thought i guess i wont have to watch her as much as i thought. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing Yugi to hit my back and fall to the floor. More of my memory's flooded my mind, as i clutched my shirt hiding my scar. No i wont make that mistake again, even if they are your best friend and the person you trust most. They can still turn on you and destroy you. A small growl escaped my lips.

"Are you alright Yami," I looked down to see Yugi looking up at me with concern in his eyes. When had he moved? Was i really spaced out that bad?

"I'm find," I said pushing past him with a harsher voice then I intended. I walked over to his window to see more kids walking past on there way home from school.

"Are you sure you're Ok you don't look it," he walked into the room voicing his unneeded concern.

Another growl made its way past my lips,"I'm fine let it go, I'm sure there are things you don't like to talk about as well so let it go," I warned him as i whipped around to glare at him. His gaze was on the floor unwilling to meet mine. "I thought so," i snorted as i looked out the window.

"Yami are you going to follow me to school?" he asked with a voice that sounded even and calm as if that didn't just happen. My anger boiled, but why i was glade he dropped it.

"Yes I am someone has to watch over you why?" I turned towards him with a flat tone. If he wants to act like it didn't happen so be it.

"Can you promise me you wont do anything. I mean I can tell you can move objects and things, so if somethings happens I don't want you to intervene, and try not to say much if I answer you and people can't see you they will mess with me more and that is the last thing I want," he shook his head at the last part with a grim look on his face.

Wait people pick on him but why?"Yug-"

"You said there is somethings you don't like to talk about, and i respect that, but remember there are somethings i don't like to talk about as well," he said as he turned towards the bed. He looked at the box in his hand and put it on the night stand, as if afraid to open it. He looked back over at me with a serous look,"Do you promise?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Now he was just trying to make my job hard,"Fine," my voice was sharp as well as my glare,"But if something happens that could threaten your life I will step in whether you like it or not."

He nodded his head, turned and slipped into bed. I could see his cold was getting to him again. "Good night Yami," he said just above a whisper and sadness woven into his voice.

I softened my gaze. I moved over to the window to look out at the setting sun,"Good night Yugi."

* * *

ZeЯo-X: Alright so i was gonna do school in this chapter but thought against it, so that will be for the next chapter i hope it wont take as long before the next but there is still a few things i got to work out with that chapter and i can probably tell you now that it will be shorter... But anyway i hope you enjoyed it, till next time .3.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright so sorry this is over due, but after i did Yugi's POV i just haven't been in a typing mood... But the next one should come out sooner... I hope

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, please support the office release.

* * *

I sweat damping my brow, chest raising and falling quickly with lack of air, my body's coiled to attack the closest thing near. I jerked up falling from the desk chair with a hiss. That nightmare still haunting me. Laying on my back with legs still resting on the chair, taking a calming breath as i looked over at Yugi. My brows creasing together with frustration. What is it with this boy that just makes me so calm and at peace. A small sneeze escaped from his noise as i brought my legs down, bringing them up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them bringing them closer, resting my head on them, watched Yugi gently paw at his noise to recover from his sneeze. His eyes softened up, evening out his breathing once more, looking more at peace once again.

My face smoothed out, i guess it can be kinda hard not to like someone like him, but then again last time i meet someone like him they did stab me in the back. I glanced a look at the clock, 6:45, Yugi will be up soon and i need some air. I stood up stretching my arms high above my head cracking all the way down my spine in the process.

I stepped out of the front door, closing it behind me with eyes scanning the area. I leaned against the lamp post just outside of the shop watching as the morning rays slid across the sky, and stalked across the shadows of the simple neighborhood. Bird chirping to life filling the morning with their light, airy songs, some being drowned out by a car, others by the chatter of the other mornings inhabitants. The cool autumn breeze dancing though my hair, sending chills up my spine. Raising my face to greet the warm sun rays, just like i used to do back in Egypt.

I tilted my head slightly over my shoulder as i could heard the other inhabitant of the shop stirring. I faced the sun once more with a slight frown. Something deep down was starting to stir to life. I closed my eyes in concentration trying to see what it was it was trying to tell me. I let out a deep breath as the fog started to clear in my mind, shifting through little annoyance that always plagues one's mind, and most importantly, my memories. They were the hardest to clear, they are always looming over me burning a hole not only in my sleep, but my thoughts as well. If i get my hands on Atem again. I stopped and shook my head. _Stop that you are trying to see what your sense are warning you about, just clear your mind._

The edges cleared as urgency started to fill my senses. Before i could figure out why, i jumped a bit in surprise as the game shops door had opened and closed, causing the bell to sing a warning. I stood there head bowed down waiting for him so we can get this day over with. He passed not saying a word, and neither did i.

I guess i was kinda glad for that. My mind is so full of thoughts, what was after Yugi, how come Yugi solved the puzzle, why are his parents never home? I fell out of step for a second when it started to come crashing down on me. All i can think of was Yugi. When i had first meet him i was worried about Atem, so when did i start only thinking about Yugi? Was it when i started remembering what Atem had done to me? Or was it just something about this boy?

I eyed him up and down, as he continued his slow pace down the road. Did he not want to go to school? I placed my hand over my face, why does this he do this to me? My mind always seems to wonder when i think of him and my words sometimes seem stolen.

I took my hand from my face when Yugi's simple rhythm slowed. I looked over him to see the school just ahead. I shoved my hands in my pockets feeling more like Yugi, dreading to be here. I looked down at him one last time, his gaze was cast down with sorrow. I wonder what could have happened to make him like this.

I looked back at the fading white building with a glare as we walked through the front gate. How could anything be allowed to take his smile away. Great his doing it to me again. I caught a glance of Yugi looking at me from the side of his eyes. Did i do something? I guessed not as he turned his gaze back to the building walking on into the building.

He stopped in front of a locker, putting in a few books, and taking some out. I leaned against the locker next to his, resting my head on it, letting my eyes slip close for a few seconds. I was so tired. Sleep has been very hard to come by ever sense i was awoken from my eternal slumber.

I jumped out of my skin when Yugi's locker was slammed closed. I whipped off the lockers to face Yugi more of startled before worry. I straightened up when i saw someone standing on the other side of Yugi with an evil grin,"Well hey there Short Stack, i missed you yesterday."

I looked down at Yugi trying to figure out what was going on. His face was pale and sweat dampened his brow. He took a shaky step back. I knew this wasn't going to end well. I leaned my back against the lockers once again, crossing my arms and legs, and closing my eyes knowing if i saw what i believe was gonna happen i wouldn't be able to stop myself." To bad your here later then normal, there is no one here to help you this time," i could hear the hate dripping in his voice as he cracked his knuckles.

I felt Yugi trip over my legs. I cursed myself in my mind, great now it's my fault if something happens. There was a hiss of pain and a few seconds of silence before a gasp echoed in my ears, along with the weight on my legs disappearing. I held my breath, my eyebrows furrowed together with frustration, knuckles going white holding onto my upper arms trying to stop myself from moving, muscles aching ready to spring, but i was refusing it from doing so.

The hall seemed to let out a breath it was holding, as a bell echoed through the halls, followed by a grunt, and i could feel the presence of a figure by my feet. If i could guess this bully had dropped him. "Well Short Stack, looks like you can live for now," my grip tightened, my brows drew closer together with pure and utter frustration, i wanted nothing more then to set him in place for hurting people. Innocent people, and no one is more innocent then my Yugi.

Another bell rang,"I'm late!" Yugi yelled as i heard desperate steps fading down the hall.

I was frozen. I cant believe i had just thought that. Yugi is no ones, _especially _not mine. I don't deserve to say that, plus he probably hates me. Some random person that comes into his life, acts so cold, and doesn't stand up to him when a bully threatens him, even if he did make me promise i wouldn't help. It is just the right thing to do, even if the said not to, just letting him get hurt was not an option.

I slammed my fist into the locker. In my mind i'm so kind about him, but out loud i'm such a jerk! I slammed another fist into the locker, letting it stay there as i hung my head. After what everyone and Atem did i just can't trust anymore. I've become such a jerk to push people away to keep me safe. I don't deserve someone like Yugi to even look at me.

I took a breath as i pulled my bruised hand back, a teacher opened the door trying to see what was going on. I looked right into her eyes, but she just looked right through me. Just like everyone has always done. But Yugi hasn't, but then again i haven't meet him that long ago, so it's only a matter of time before he gets bored of me. Everyone always seems to.

I walked down the wall towards the direction Yugi ran, trying to reach him for in case anything happens. Thoughts wondered in with every step. Would Yugi do that? I mean i already feel so close to him, i know they puzzle did help with getting to know him, so it did make us kinda close at first. But this is ridiculous.

I walked into the room, i knew it was, as it was the only door open. I stepped in as she closed the door behind me with an agitated expression. I walked over to the window in the first row, unable to look at Yugi, let alone face him. Something in my mind was telling me he wouldn't want me around, so i should just leave now. It's not like he would miss me anyway.

" I don't what it is that is so interesting out the window, but i do believe the answers to your test is up here. Or do you all ready know the answers and would like to show the class?" i had started to drown the teacher out, but jumped a bit, i looked at her thinking she was looking at me.

She was glaring at Yugi, so it wasn't me. Then again she couldn't see me. I looked out the corner of my eyes at Yugi, as he slid down in his seat, shaking his head obviously not wanting to do so. The teacher gave an impatient hm. Yugi let out a sigh in defeat as he rose to his feet. She handed Yugi a piece of white chalk with a rather big smirk. A few of the other students leaned to the people sitting near them whispering, soon followed by a giggle. I narrowed my eyes at them. How dare they make fun of him. It's not wonder he doesn't want to be here.

I looked back over at Yugi who had a look of defeat, he just held the chalk to the board. "4.5" my tone came across flat, i knew i should be trying to get along better with him, but i still cant get over with this defense i have.

"What?" Yugi's sweet, soft voice rang out. More snickers came, as i glared harder at them.

" Now Mr. Motto no one said anything, and if you don't know the answer then please sit down and pay extra attention," i was so getting ready to put her through a wall, as she smirked even more and pointed to his chair.

Yugi was now hanging his head in pure defeat, shoulders hunched, a slight blush on his cheek, what looked like tears pricking his eyes, he looked like he was just given the death sentence, but then again with this school it wouldn't surprise me if it was. I walked over to him, not allowing those kids to taunt him, " I said the answer was 4.5," I had stopped behind him, reaching an arm out to touch the bottom of the algebra equation.

When i looked down to see if had gotten it that time, his cheeks were growing more red by the second. But why? I looked back at the board trying to see if there was a flaw in my math. But i guess not as i saw him mouth a "Thank you" from the corner of my eyes. I turned from the board to walk back to the window, a small smile playing on my lips. I heard the chalk let out an screech as he dragged it across the board.

I watched as teacher from the corner of my eyes as she approached Yugi with a skeptical look. Yugi let out a sneeze, probably from the cold if you ask me. She stopped in her tracks with a look of absolute disgust. "Well done Mr. Motto," she looked away from him to the class with a bored tone. But a smirk made its appearance again, great what does she have planned this time "Well i can't wait to see you ace this test." And there it was. Now i really wanted to put a fist in her face. What, does she live just to torturer Yugi?

I thought Yugi would walk back with confidence, but after that little statement he was hanging his head, even i knew that wasn't gonna happen. He sat back down and slid down, like he trying to become invisible. The teacher didn't bother him for the rest of the class obviously happy with her work, but i had a feeling she was gonna try something again, as it soon turned into occasional glares.

Lunch soon rolled around, i knew i should stay and try and talk to him, but i couldn't. I couldn't even bring myself to look at him. I just look at the floor, while walking towards the door. As i passed through the threshold into the hall i could feel his gaze on me. I closed my eyes as i walked down the hall, not sure where i was going, and not caring either.

I just, i want, no i needed to get out of here. All of these thoughts were shredding me into pieces. Walking through the gates of the school, i glanced back to see Yugi talking with the girl from yesterday. A sad smile spread on my face, he doesn't need me. I was probably summoned here because even the puzzle was tired of holding me, so i was released to save Yugi from bullies. I turned and walked down the street. I have to save someone from bullies, who doesn't even want to be saved.

My sorrow filled smile grew, so i guess i really am destined to be alone. Look at me, trying to smile to fool myself that i am Ok. I walked down an ally, pushing my back against the wall at the dead end, wrapping my arms around myself, sliding down to meet the ground. I let one foot slide and i just sat there head hanging, shadows hiding my eye closed eyes, the smile still spread on my face, if anyone could see me they would have thought i had gone mad. Then again with what is going on in my head i can agree.

I heard a sound, looking up i saw a small cat jumping out of a trash can. It looked at me as it puffed up and hissed at me, before it jumped off and ran away to the light shining from the entrance of the ally. I sat there in the dark, completely alone. Tightening my grip on my arms and bringing my legs up to my arms around my chest. I loved being alone, but after so long alone it starts to hurt, mostly now a days i don't feel much of anything.

But then again what would happen if i did let Yugi in? Would he help make me whole, or would he leave me and betray me just like everyone else? The image of him and, Anzu i think was her name, flashed into my mind. My twisted smile grew. He doesn't need me, he has a friend, someone who will take care and make him happy. My arms and hands ached as mt gripped tighten to my limits, my teeth aching from gritting them so hard together.

Time seemed to stand still, as these thoughts still haunting me. I knew i had to go talk to Yugi, but i just don't know what to say. Maybe it would just be better to leave now. He didn't see me leave, he doesn't know where i'm going, and i'm not to attached. Every time i even think about me not being attached to him, somewhere deep down breaks at the thought.

I stood up with shaky legs and a huff. Great that guy just had to act so cute, and innocent, now i'm attached already. I started to walk towards the entrance of the ally, squinting at the blinding light. After being in the dark for so long the sun really is a killer on the eyes. I huffed at myself, this is just how me and Yugi are, i'm the suffocating dark and he is the blinding light.

Kids were already flooding out, i guess the bell had already rung. I stopped in front of the gate gazing at the building. I turned my back to it looking across the street watching the last few students walk away. But then where was Yugi? I wonder if he already le- I was caught mid thought before i took off into the building without any thought to it.

Yugi's scream echoed through the halls. I was frantic. I had no idea where i was going or where he was. My hands were shaking, breathing in short pants, and sweat dotting my brow. I couldn't stay invisible anymore, my mind was to focused on finding Yugi, and i knew i was gonna have to be visible to help him.

I raced down many corridors trying to find the right one, but they all looked the same to me. Yugi screamed again. He was on the floor above me, i took off for the stairs just down the hall. I raced up the stairs, even with my muscles aching, if my heart was still beating, my would be heart breaking through my ribs trying to keep the blood in my limbs.

I ran trough the corridor, hearing gasps for air, i pushed harder. Closing in on the corner, i could already see some blood spots on the floor. My stomach dropped. I wanted to stop, i was afraid if i turned this corner and Yugi was badly hurt, my beast would come out. And that would put him in more danger.

I didn't even stop everything was yelling at me to go on, to help him, that he needed you as much as you need him.

But when i did turn that corner nothing prepared me for this. I ran faster even though my body was trying to slow down. Blood tails laced the hall, obviously he had been hit and tossed back, one big pool suggested he was laying there being beaten, and one last trail with some on the lockers above there he lay now. As i drew closer i could see a tear slip passed his swollen eyes, mixing into his bleeding noise.

"Yugi!" i screamed frantic to reach him. As soon as i was close enough i slide on my legs to meet him, quickly putting my hands under his head.

"Come on Yugi, come on. You gotta wake up for me. You gotta wake up," I was gently taping his cheek, i knew he would have a concussion, so falling asleep was the worst thing he can do right now.

"**_Come on! You gotta get up!_**" I pulled him to my arms cradling him to my chest. I shouldn't have left him alone! This is all my fault, i knew he was gonna come back! No that doesn't matter right now, right now i have to help Yugi.

I looked down to see his face forming a tight frown as his eyes stirred behind his closed eye lids. I scooped him up and raced back down the hall, being extra careful not to bounce him to much. I was so afraid i would hurt him more. No i wouldn't have to worry about this if only i hadn't have left. But no you had to go sulk and worry about your self. God i'm so selfish!

I wanted nothing more then to take him to the doctor, but there was nothing i could do. I didn't know where anywhere, i didn't have the money to pay for it, and i knew they would start asking questions i didn't have the answers for. So i took him the only place i knew to go. The game shop. I had taken a slightly longer way home to avoid as many people as possible. I would prefer taking a few minutes longer, then being stopped because your carrying a boy that was brutally beaten.

Carefully maneuvering around the game shop, being extra careful not to let anything touch Yugi. Taking steady steps down the now familiar hall, to Yugi's room to gently laying him on his bed, before rushing back to the bathroom. Rummaging around the small cabinets, finding a small wash cloth, dampening it, and returning to his room.

Gently dabbing the cloth to his now bruising forehead. I looked down at all his wounds, this was all my fault, and i knew it. Getting a better look at his noise, drawing my eyebrows together, now kinda glade he was out of it. Getting the cloth ready in my hand, my other hand grabbed his noise, clenching my teeth dreading the sound to soon fill this room, moving my hand with speed breaking his noise back into place.

A shiver racked trough me as i quickly moved the cloth to stop the fresh blood from gushing out of this noise. I could now see a bit of pain on his face, before it started to fade back to an impassive sleep. I hated having to do that, but i think he would like to have a straight noise in the future.

It wasn't to long before the blood stop. I took the cloth to the bath room ringing it out, putting it in the skin, and grabbing a new one to wet. Kneeling beside the bed, dabbing the small cut just under his left eye, the small gash in his bottom lip, and finally the blood drying around his noise. I pulled the bloodied rag back to my chest, my gaze never leaving him.

Studying everything i can about him. His big, innocent, sleeping eyes, long lush eye lashes, pale, fair, creamy,silk skin, around cheeks, perfect golden bangs framing his face like a picture, hair as black as night its self, with the brightest gem of amethyst tipping the black, then my eyes reached them.

I couldn't tare my gaze for them for the world. The perfect, full, lush, soft looking lips. Something deep inside was filled with longing, want, and need. Buy why? It's just Yugi, I've seen him almost non-stop for the past few days, so why when looking at him now something wants him? Wants? What kinda of want? No that's not the right question. Why do i feel like i want him?

I put the cloth in the sink with the other, i stood there looking in the mirror. Compared to the gem called Yugi, i'm just a lump of coal. People say i may seem a lot of him, but i disagree. There is life and happiness in his eyes and voice, mine have lost there glow long ago leaving only a dull empty husk.

I hung my head not wanting to see this lifelessness anymore. I banged my fist on the sink. I didn't want to become attached to him, i knew none of this would of happened if i wasn't forced into the puzzle, and it was only a job, and that i would have to leave, but still i just couldn't help but get attached to him. There is just something about him that you just can't help but fall for. Great your doing it again Yami. Pushing all of your problems onto other people just so you wont have to deal with it.

I walked back to his room, glancing at him with a heavy heart, dropping to the sit by his desk. Turning the chair to face the desk, placing my elbows on the desk. I let out an angry huff as i brought my head down to my hands to rack them through my bangs with frustration.

After a few hours Yugi still hadn't awoken, and i was currently staring out the window as my vision blurred, and my senses dull with sleep. _Maybe i'll just close my eyes just for a second._ Just as my eyes had started to slip close, a scream split my ear drums, as i jumped a foot into the air. I quickly turned in the chair with a shaky hand to see Yugi sitting up, terror written clear across his face, and breaths in short ragged pants.

I stood up slowly, taking small steps, not wanting to scare him. His eyes grew with fear as he scooted away from me on the bed till he hit the back hall his bed rested against. I put my arms up trying to show him i wasn't gonna hurt him. That was the last thing i wanted. His eyes grew as he started to panic more, "No, no st-stay away," he kept repeating over and over like a chant. I knew if i didn't comfort him soon he was gonna have a full blown panic attack.

But the only problem was i didn't know how to comfort anyone. I was always treated like an outcast. No one ever helped me feel better."Yugi please clam down your going to hurt your self more if you don't rest," i didn't know what to do, but something inside was starting to leak out, lacing my voice with much concern. I started to think it was remembering that Atem used to comfort me in the past, in till the day before my birthday.

He started to scream on the top of his lungs for me to get away as he had backed up more to crouch on his knees on the bed. But i just couldn't, what ever it was inside, the leak was starting to grow into a slow flow. "Yugi, i promise" i patted the air softly trying anything to calm him down.

" Everyone says that but when will it be true?! I'm tired of being hurt! Just go away i don't want to be hurt anymore," i could tell he had snapped now, he was screaming more at me, tears wouldn't stop falling. My heart dropped. I was making Yugi cry. That was the last thing on this whole planet i wanted.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore, not again," he was shaking his head to match the soft shaky whisper his voice had changed to.

He had wrapped his arms around his small frame, trying to keep himself together, has he leaned forwards so he could hang his head, more tears falling in the air from his now hidden face, "I don't want to hurt anymore. Just leave!" he screamed on the top of his lungs.

I couldn't take it anymore. The steady flow was bursting into a flood. I quickly closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around him. I felt him go ridged in my arms, before he started pounding his small fists into my chest, screaming to be let go. I clenched my teeth and eyes, drawing my eyebrows together refusing to make a sound of pain. If it made Yugi feel better then so be it. I'll take all of his anger and frustration, all of his sorrow and loneliness. Even if it rips me apart i will carry the weight of it all, by myself. I refuse to left Yugi care any of it.

"I know what it feels like Yugi," i bowed my head as sorrow started to affect me. For the first time in what most would say a life time, a tear fell. I never cry, but that flow was feeling what Yugi was. Yugi had now stopped hitting me. "Both my parents were killed and my best friend in the whole world betrayed me, I know what it feels like to have the whole world against you," i did. Atem was the only person who would try to comfort me, only for him to destroy everything i had.

I couldn't breath, my voice was being held captive in my throat. "I know Yugi, I know." This phrase seemed to have struck Yugi hard. He sobbed uncontrollably in my arms. I rubbed his back trying to sooth and help him. He only cried harder.

After sometime had pasted, his tears had stopped, only ragged breathing, and a few hiccups. But soon he went still in my arms once more, I looked slightly down at him with a raised eyebrow to see what was wrong. "I-I'm so sorry Yami," he quickly escaped from my grip with a slight blush on his cheeks.

The hole was sealing, but as soon as he was gone from my grasp, the leak grew more, wanted, no needed him back in my arms. To protect him from the cruel, cruel world out there. I wanted to pull him back into my arms to make me feel complete once more. But i couldn't. I knew he probably had a crush on Anzu anyway, plus he probably still hates me. But still when i started my words the flow of emotion quickly mixed in, "It's Ok little one, It's Ok now. I will protect you. Even if it coasts me my life," i brushed his bangs from his face.

I froze. How could i have not seen this earlier? There was a giant, faint scar trailing just above his left eyebrow. He quickly moved away to let his bangs hid the mark once more. My hand still hanging in the air from where he was a few seconds a go, the other clutching the sheets, both balled into fist with white knuckles, my head hanging trying to keep this anger under control, but when ever i find who ever did this to his perfect face, will die.

I winced back as another tear fell from his perfect face. My reflexes kicked into reach up and whip away his tear, refusing to see him cry because of me ever again.  
A chuckle slipped out with out my wishes, as Yugi was leaning into my hand as i was pulling it away, refusing to left me leave. I guess he was not aware of what he was doing. As soon as my chuckle left my lips, his eyes shot open, and blush turned his face a deep red, almost putting my hair to shame. Only what he did next surprised me more.

His eyes had slipped closed, and his body moving forward. The flood had turned into an ocean. Begging, pleading, wanting, needing to have Yugi, even just this once.

It was bliss. His lips were just as soft, smooth, sweet, a perfect as i thought, no they were much more then i though. Perfect is putting his moment to shame. Something slipped. I had to have more of him. I cupped the back of his neck bringing him close. He responded. Freeing his arms from between us to wrap around my neck. Both of us fighting to bring the other closer, afraid, so afraid if we didn't, the other would vanish from our grasp. Both afraid we would be alone again. It was as if his body was made to fit into mine perfectly.

He was the angel to my demon, the light to my dark. I ran a hand trough think knotted hair, bliss filling me as my hands slipped through the thick, silk of his hair. Apples and cinnamon filling my noise. I pulled him closer, if that was even possible. He moaned ever so softly into the kiss from the back of his throat. Something deep within roared to life. I licked his bottom lip ask, no begging to be let in. I wanted more of him. I needed more of him.

I will protect my Yugi, even at the coast of my own life. I will **_NEVER_** allow my Yugi to be alone again or cry ever again. My Yugi is perfect. Yugi is my other hal-

Yugi had quickly pulled away with a blush lighting the whole room. But i was frozen. Arm still held in the air from where is head was not seconds ago, the other fallen to the bed with shock. How could i think like that, how could i do that to him? I know he doesn't want anything to do with me now. He probably just wants me to leave now. He was trying to look anywhere but at me. Blush still clear across his face as tears started to prick at the side of his eyes.

I didn't know what to say or do. I was sinking back into my hole once more. I closed my eyes and stood up, as the tear slid down his cheek. It was my fault, i had made him cry once more. I was a monster.

I opened the door and stood there for a second looking at him. My heart ached. I probably took his first kiss, and he was probably saving that for Anzu to. He probably wont ever wont to see me again.

I closed the door behind me, and left the shop.

I made myself invisible. Being seen and messed with right now would not be a very good idea. My legs just moved on their own. But then again i guess that is a good thing. I had no idea where to go.

I soon stopped by a tree. My frustration grew. I punched the tree with all of my might. I quickly drew my hand back with a hiss of pain. Cradling my arm to my chest as blood dripped form my knuckles. Leaning my back against the tree sliding down to meet the soft grass, spreading my legs out in front of me.

Sorrow filled me, but it didn't last long. Soon it faded to a prick in the back of my mind, then to nothing at all. Once more i felt nothing at all.

I took a deep breath and looked around to see where i was, I guessed i must be in the park. A small fountain spraying water into the air like little crystals, a gently breeze ruffling the leafs around me, flowers swaying in the cool autumn breeze.

I grabbed the puzzle around my neck to hold in my palms. I could still see the night i was put into it playing in my mind, still making me suffer till the end of time. Looking into its smooth, cold surface made my heart grow heavier and heavier. I put my head back to lean it against the tree now completely drained of energy.

I could see some of the stars twinkling in the leaves as they swayed in the wind. The whole world around me seemed to be dancing to a happy, peaceful tone only they could hear. A tear fall past my eyes. I can trying and be strong all i want, but i'm only huma- I put my hand up to my chest where my heart should be beating. No i wasn't even human anymore, i'm more of a science experiment. Something that came to live long after my time, when i should have died long, long ago.

I brought my knees up to my chest warping my arms around them. And cried. I don't even know what i am, but even i can't help but feel so alone, and helpless. If i feel this way imagine how Yugi feels. And it's all my fault I promised him i wouldn't hurt him, but just look at what i did.

Wait there is something i can do. I stood up, with a blank face, and a numb soul. He may hate me, he may never speak to me again. That's Ok as long as i know he will be safe.

* * *

ZeЯo-X: I'm still really sorry this was so late and kinda dark... But i needed to balance out the whole love so ya... But i think the next chapter will be pretty good to, and it should come out sooner this time...


End file.
